Cuatro estaciones
by Aetit
Summary: -Draco, en su mundo de mortifagos tocando la misma obra en su viejo violín y tú, un fugitivo en medio de una tormenta invernal aferrado a una radio que es tu tabla salvavidas.- Drarry, ambientado en DH... R


Disclaimer: los personajes no son cosa mía, ni nada que cualquiera pueda reconocer. Obra de JKR. Soy pobre pero feliz con ello, así que no lo hago con ánimo de lucro. Basado en las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi.

N/A. Se trata de cuatro pequeños "momentos" Drarry situados en DH y después de la guerra. Es Drarry, es decir, SLASH. Si no te gusta, por favor no lo leas. Cualquier cosa, no duden en dejar un review. Muchas gracias por leer.

**CUATRO ESTACIONES**

INVIERNO (Allegro Non Molto)

Hermione duerme tranquilamente en su litera, abrazada a uno de los suéteres que Ron se dejó al marcharse. Llevas ocho horas al frío del invierno y ahora es su turno de hacer guardia fuera, pero no tienes corazón para despertarla. No cuando sabes que ella duerme tan plácidamente y que tú solo serás capaz de dar vueltas sin conciliar el sueño. Nunca lo haces, al menos no desde que abandonaste Hogwarts.

Así que vuelves a salir, cogiendo esta vez la radio. Vas pasando emisoras diferentes sin prestar mucha atención hasta que encuentras un sonido extrañamente familiar: Invierno de Vivaldi. Y se te encoge un poquito más el corazón. Y no precisamente por el frío.

Casi eres capaz de apostar que en su enorme mansión, hay un Draco Malfoy tocando una y otra vez esta obra. Su catarsis. Y ahora la tuya. Porque oírla significa estar un poco más cerca de Draco, aunque sea mentira y nunca hayáis estado tan lejos.

Tanto literal como figuradamente.

Draco, en su mundo de mortifagos tocando la misma obra en su viejo violín y tú, un fugitivo en medio de una tormenta invernal aferrado a una radio que es tu tabla salvavidas.

Ironías de la vida, podría decirse. Sin embargo, nada es eterno y la obra es sustituida por propaganda del nuevo régimen. Apagas la radio y te acurrucas aun más sobre ti mismo. Con la melodía del "invierno" aun latiendo en ti y sintiendo más frío del que jamás pudiste sentir.

PRIMAVERA (Allegro)

Le has visto. Eso es lo más en claro que has sacado de vuestro "secuestro". Hermione ha sido torturada, Dobby ha muerto, estais escondidos en casa de Bill y Fleur… y una parte de ti solo puede pensar en que has podido ver esos ojos de nuevo.

El mundo es frío sin él pero por un instante miraste a tu alrededor y parecía que todo brillaba. La primavera había estallado y tu no te diste cuenta hasta que no le oíste tocar "Primavera" como una señal de huida para ti y para tus amigos. La mejor señal que jamás pudo ocurrírsele. Mientras lo oías entraba en tu mente el recuerdo del Draco del año anterior, tocando para ti en la sala de los Menesteres. Primavera, su obra favorita. Desde siempre y para siempre. Al igual que vuestros sentimientos.

Draco os ha dejado la puerta abierta, prácticamente os ha tendido un puente para que escapéis de ahí. Para que seáis libres. Tan libres como puede serlo alguien en el mundo en que os ha tocado vivir.

Finalmente, Dobby os desapareció de allí mientras la loca de Bellatrix os lanzaba un cuchillo y los últimos acordes morían en las manos de Draco. Estás seguro de que no volverá a tocarla más, ya que la primavera no va a volver hasta que no estéis juntos de nuevo.

VERANO (Adagio)

Se acabó todo. Sois libres. Voldemort se ha ido para siempre. El problema es que no se ha ido solo, se ha llevado familias, se ha llevado amigos, se ha llevado el futuro de tantos y tanta gente, que vuestra victoria no parece tan dulce ni tan feliz.

Pero en el fondo estás contento, claro que lo estás. Se acabo el ser perseguido a muerte por un psicótico, se acabó el esconderte, se acabaron los carteles de "Indeseable nº1… se acabaron tantas cosas que piensas que tienes espacio para mil millones de nuevos comienzos.

NO hay guerra, se acabó. Probablemente, pasaran veinte años y te seguirás despertando con la misma angustia, la misma desesperación.

Te has mudado a Grimlaud Place, mucho más habitable que la Madriguera con la señora Weasley llorando por los rincones y Ginny intentando tirarse encima de ti a cada instante. Bajas al salón y descubres que tienes visitas.

Draco y su madre Narcisa están con Andromeda, Tonks, Remus y tu pequeño ahijado Teddy. Unidos como la familia que siempre debieron ser. Draco le tiende un juguete al pequeño y la melodía de "Verano" empieza a sonar. No puedes evitar sonreír mientras el pequeño aplaude y Tonks finge regañar a Draco por querer convertir a su bebé en un snob.

-Solo quiero que tenga buen gusto musical.

De repente, el crio te ve y empieza a mover sus manitas hacia ti. Todos te miran y tú sonríes aun más. El verano nunca había pintado tan bonito para ti como lo hace ahora.

OTOÑO (Adagio Molto)

Fuera llueve, y las memorias del año anterior se van desvaneciendo lentamente como hace la lluvia por el cristal. No olvidas, nadie lo hace… pero los que seguís con vida os habéis ganado el derecho de continuar con vuestras vidas. Fue raro, la primera comida sin Fred, la primera reunión del ED sin Colin, ver a Narcisa Malfoy reír libremente sin su marido… pero la vida continua. Y os lo merecéis.

Ron y Hermione han vuelto este año a Hogwarts, al igual que Neville. Ahora están en el mismo curso que Luna y Ginny. Solo faltas tú. Pero no tienes fuerzas de volver, o al menos no hoy. Le has pedido a McGonagall que te deje hacer los exámenes por libre. No te sientes lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a vivir en el castillo de nuevo. No tan pronto.

Hoy es uno de septiembre, tu segundo uno de septiembre sin pisar el castillo. Pero esta vez no duele tanto como la última, claro que no. Porque ahora tienes a Draco intentando enseñarte a bailar al ritmo del Otoño de Vivaldi y es imposible sentir tanto como sientes ahora mismo. Imposible.


End file.
